This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Articles of footwear conventionally include an upper and a sole structure. The upper may be formed from any suitable material(s) to receive, secure, and support a foot on the sole structure. The upper may cooperate with laces, straps, or other fasteners to adjust the fit of the upper around the foot. A bottom portion of the upper, proximate to a bottom surface of the foot, attaches to the sole structure.
Sole structures generally include a layered arrangement extending between a ground surface and the upper. One layer of the sole structure includes an outsole that provides abrasion-resistance and traction with the ground surface. The outsole may include an outsole plate formed of a rigid or semi-rigid material that provides rigidity and energy distribution across the sole structure. The outsole may be provided with one or more types of traction elements for maximizing engagement with a ground surface. In some cases, the traction elements may be fixed to the outsole plate. Alternatively, the traction elements may be interchangeable and/or may be formed from rubber or other materials that impart durability and wear-resistance, as well as enhancing traction with the ground surface.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.